For decades insulation has been used in metal buildings to retard thermal transfer through the roof as well as the wall structures. Typical roof and wall insulation configurations use blanket insulation. The thermal resistance offered by the insulation is compromised when it is compressed or packed down. In conventional metal roof and wall insulation systems, when the roof structure is applied to the tops of the roof purlins, or the wall structure is applied to the gifts, the thick layer of blanket insulation is compressed, thus reducing the thermal resistance of the insulation system. In some areas of the conventional roof and wall systems, the compression of the insulation is so severe that a thermal short is created, thus substantially degrading the insulation properties of the insulation system.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are not intended to limit the application of insulating systems as disclosed herein.